O Destino, os Segredos e as Lembranças Perdidas
by narulovedreams
Summary: Hinata fazia tudo para ajudá-lo, Sasuke fazia de tudo para mantê-la longe. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas nem o clã Hyuuga nem Madara vão conseguir impedir que seus destinos se cruzem de novo.
1. Olhos de Uchiha

Olá!

Naruto não me pertence, é de Masashi Kishimoto, mas eu adoro viajar com seus personagens!

Essa é minha primeira fic e eu conto com o feedback de vocês para fazer o melhor possível!

;p

O Destino, os Segredos e as Lembranças Perdidas

Capítulo I: Olhos de Uchiha

Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde a IV Guerra Ninja. Os prédios já foram reconstruídos, as vilas recuperaram sua estrutura, sua economia e seu poder. Uma sensação de paz preenchia todo o mundo shinobi. Com a aliança formada entre as quatro grandes nações os conflitos entre vilas diminuíram muito, e os shinobis agora se concentravam mais em missões civis, como proteção de pessoas e cargas contra ladrões e policiamento.

Era uma manhã de sol enquanto um belo rapaz loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis corria sorridente em direção ao sul da vila da folha. Uma também bela, porém furiosa jovem de cabelos rosados corria na mesma direção. O rapaz diminuiu a velocidade quando se aproximou de um enorme portal de ferro moldado com desenhos de chamas e leques.

- Naruto, me espera! – a jovem gritava.

- Desculpa Sakura-chan! É que eu estou muito ansioso!

- E o que adianta chegar antes de mim e da Tsunade-sama se nós é que vamos retirar o selo?

- Hehe – o rapaz riu sem graça coçando a parte a nuca.

- Ah! Mas vovó é muito lerda, acho que é a idade mesmo...

Mal acabou de dizer, Naruto foi arremessado a 5 metros pela recém chegada a quem eles se referiam.

- Quem está velho aqui, garoto? – a hokage disse furiosa

- Haha - agora Sakura é quem ria nervosa –Tsunade-sama, eu acho que isso ainda pode machucar o naruto.

- Esse moleque raposa agüenta muito mais que isso!- a hokage disse ainda furiosa.

- Sakura-chaaan, você está me defendendo! – disse o rapaz se aproximando de braços abertos da jovem, com o nariz ainda sangrando e o olho roxo do golpe que recebera.

Sakura deu um tapa no meio do rosto de Naruto e o empurrou.

- Sakura-chaaaann!

- Eu acho que a Tsunade-sama está certa, você agüenta muito mais.

-Vamos logo seus pirralhos, não tenho o dia todo.

- É, vamos logo pra vovó poder voltar a encher a cara no escritório...

Naruto voou mais 5 metros.

No interior da última casa da rua um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros começava a ficar mal-humorado.

-Pelo barulho, só pode ser ele. Merda! Logo cedo.

-OOOOii! Sasuke dobe! Ei! Abre a porta! Temos uma surpresa pra você! – Naruto gritava pela janela da cozinha, que estava aberta.

O moreno tremeu por dentro quando ouviu a palavra temos (quer dizer que tem mais gente com ele) e surpresa (ele detestava surpresas, ainda mais as que vinham de naruto).

Sasuke desceu lentamente as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar. Ele escolheu aquela casa para morar, pois foi a que mais podia lhe dar privacidade. Apesar de ter um estilo antigo e bem tradicional, como a maioria dos prédios dos uchiha, ela possuía um porão grande, onde podia treinar sem ser incomodado, e um sótão, onde montou uma biblioteca com todos os livros que lhe interessou, a maioria sobre o seu clã e outros clãs da vila. No primeiro andar ficava uma enorme sala, um banheiro e uma cozinha, e no segundo piso ficavam os quartos. O de Sasuke era uma linda suíte, mas na verdade a maioria das vezes ele dormia na biblioteca.

Quando o Uchiha estava chegando perto da porta naruto a escancarou e foi entrando.

"Se ele não iria esperar que eu abrisse porque ficou me berrando...?" o moreno pensou com raiva.

-Ei teme! Você é muito lerdo! Não está ansioso pela surpresa?

Sasuke o olhou com seu desprezo usual.

Tsunade não podia deixar de se divertir com esses dois. Naruto o tratava com tanta proximidade que parecia que sasuke nunca deixara a vila, que sempre conviveram em paz. E sasuke agia com o mesmo desinteresse e desprezo que tinha com todos, com a diferença de às vezes perder a paciência e simplesmente ser grosseiro. Mas naruto tinha mesmo esse poder de irritar as pessoas. Apesar disso os mais próximos dos dois podiam sentir que na verdade essa relação entre eles era uma amizade, de ambas as partes. Ela sabia que quando ficavam sozinhos eles conversavam (não só Naruto falando e ele ouvindo, mas uma conversa real onde as duas pessoas falam). Não que sasuke não falasse com ninguém. Ele trocava algumas palavras com todos os antigos colegas. Mas com naruto ele realmente conversava. Isso era a prova de que nenhum iceberg resiste ao calor tropical de Naruto. Tsunade percebera há muito tempo que até Sakura tinha derretido, só a jovem é que ainda não tinha percebido.

Os dois rapazes tinham iniciado uma discussão. Bom, na verdade Naruto brigava com Sasuke e este só o ignorava, o que gerava mais discussão. Sakura sempre no meio tentando acalmar Naruto. Sasuke se cansou da brincadeira e olhou interrogativo para a hokage, que estava perdida em pensamentos. Como ele lhe perguntava, ela respondeu:

- Nós vamos tirar o último selo de chakra. Você vai poder voltar a usar seu sharingan.

Naruto se calou e todos direcionaram seus olhares para o Uchiha. Este nem esboçou algum contentamento, o que decepcionou todos. Mas SSasuke gostou do que ouviu. Seria bom poder usar sua linhagem sanguinea novamente, depois de 4 anos.

- E o que estão esperando? –Sasuke perguntou grosseiro.

- Ainda falta uma pessoa.

- Quem, Tsunade-sama? - Sakura disse surpresa

-Ela já está chegando. – Tsunade gostava de deixá-los ansiosos, era meio que um hobby.

De repente ouviram uma batida fraca na porta, que ainda estava aberta, e uma jovem de cabelos negros que brilhavam em azul colocou a cabeça a vista.

- Com licença.

- Oi Hinata! – Naruto gritou – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Sasuke não escondeu seu desgosto em ver a jovem.

- É que... a Hokage-sama me mandou e...

- Entre Hinata. – Tsunade disse firme. – Só estamos te esperando.

- Me perdoe Hokage-sama, é que meu pai demorou em me liberar e como eu não podia dizer o que ia fazer...

- Está tudo bem, Hinata. Vamos logo com isso antes que eu enlouqueça com esses três juntos.

- Sim – Hinata respondeu tímida.

- Porque precisamos da Hinata?- Sakura perguntou delicadamente. Não queria ofender a amiga, mas ela nunca tinha sido chamada para retirar selos de Sasuke.

- Esse selo que controla o sharingan é muito delicado e não pode ser quebrado por um jutso simplesmente. Eu demorei dias para colocá-lo para evitar que Sasuke perdesse sua visão junto. Por isso precisamos de alguém que possa ver exatamente o que está fazendo e que tenha um controle perfeito do chakra. Na verdade Hinata vai fazer tudo, com os meus comandos, é claro. Vocês só vieram caso algo dê errado.

Sasuke entendeu que a mulher falava da possibilidade dele fugir após recuperar seu sharingan. Não estava surpreso que houvesse essa desconfiança. Na verdade muitas vezes ele tinha mesmo vontade de sair daquela vila. Ele ainda não perdoou o que Konoha fez com seu clã, com seu irmão. Mas ele já tinha se cansado de lutar cegamente por uma vingança que nunca acabaria. Por trás do assassinato do clã havia tanta sujeira que levaria mais algumas décadas para limpá-la. Ele se contentou então com a morte de Danzou e de Madara, e com a prisão dos antigos conselheiros de Konoha que ajudaram Danzou com sua loucura.

- Sasuke, sente-se. – a hokage falou gentilmente.

- Hinata, você consegue achar o selo? - Tsunade perguntou

- Sim, hokage-sama. Eu posso ver. Está nos núcleos do nervo óptico. Tem alguns canais de chakra obstruídos.

- Isso mesmo! Você deve cortar o selo e desobstruir esses canais. Mas cuidado para não cortar os canais ou o nervo, ou sasuke pode perder visão.

- Hokage-sama, tem certeza que eu estou pronta para isso?

- Não. –Sasuke falou com a voz firme. - Eu não quero que ela toque em mim.

Todos se espantaram e olharam em sua direção.

- Ela pode cometer algum erro conveniente e me deixar cego. Seria bom para os Hyuuga se eu não pudesse mais usar meu sharingan.

Hinata abriu a boca em espanto, mas não conseguiu dizer nada em protesto. Essas coisas nunca tinham passado pela sua cabeça!

- Sasuke teme! Hinata-chan nunca faria isso! Ela é de total confiança! – Naruto disse gritando.

- É verdade Sasuke-kun, Hinata é nossa amiga e mesmo que ela tivesse algo contra você ela nunca faria nada desse tipo. – Sakura tentou convencê-lo.

- Sasuke! Pare de besteiras. Se não confia em Hinata o problema é seu, mas eu estou aqui supervisionando e não admito que não esteja seguro da minha palavra. Se você quiser nós podemos ir embora e você fica com seu selo. E você Hinata, se eu disse que está pronta é porque está. Você acha que eu seria irresponsável de trazê-la aqui se fosse arriscado?

- Me desculpe Hokage-sama. – Hinata disse envergonhada

O rapaz moreno abaixou novamente seu olhar.

- Posso? – Hinata perguntou baixinho.

Sasuke tinha permanecido o tempo todo com o olhar baixo, mas nesse momento ele encarou Hinata cheio de ódio. A jovem tremeu com o peso de seus olhos e desviou o olhar.

"Porque Sasuke-kun me odeia tanto? Ele sempre me trata assim." Hinata se perguntava em pensamentos. Ela reuniu toda sua coragem e o encarou novamente.

- Se você fizer alguma coisa errada eu te mato.

- Ei teme! Não fala assim com a Hinata-chan!

- Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun. – a Hyuuga disse olhando para ele por cima dos ombros e sorrindo.

Tsunade rolava os olhos em chateação. Esse moleque Uchiha é muito irritante.

- Pode começar Hinata, faça a incisão pela frente, pela órbita. – Tsunade deu a ordem.

Hinata se ajoelhou de frente para o rapaz, que voltou a encará-la.

- Feche os olhos, por favor. – Hinata pediu a Sasuke. Na verdade não era necessário, mas ela não conseguiria fazer nada com ele a olhando daquele jeito.

- Faça uma lâmina de meio centímetro. – a hokage mandou.

-Ok. – Hinata abriu a mão e do centro da palma saiu um pequeno filete de chakra.

- Uau! –Sakura se surpreendeu pela técnica da amiga. -"Ela consegue concentrar o chakra com muita precisão e deixá-lo tão denso como uma agulha."

- Agora desprenda e controle com uma linha firme. – Tsunade começou a ficar nervosa, mas não deixaria ninguém perceber.

Hinata pegou a lâmina coma o polegar e indicador. Uma linha finíssima de chakra saia da palma de sua mão com a qual e ela controlava a direção da lâmina, com os dedos.

O queixo de Sakura caiu em admiração. Isso era incrível! Era como uma micro-cirurgia com lâmina de chakra.

A fina lâmina foi introduzida e Hinata começou a cortar o selo. Ela estava nervosíssima, pois sabia que qualquer erro custaria a visão de Sasuke.

O procedimento durou duas horas, a Hyuuga tinha que cortar dezenas de linhas que obstruíam o fluxo de chakra para os olhos de sasuke.

Todos estavam nervosos. Naruto saiu da sala depois de levar uma bronca de Tsunade por não parar quieto. Sakura roia as unhas e Tsunade suava de nervosismo.

- Pronto. Acho que acabei. – Hinata falou cansada.

Naruto, que espiava pela janela, voltou correndo.

- E aí? Está tudo bem? Deu certo?

- Sasuke, abra os olhos. –Tsunade pediu

O rapaz estava nervoso a pesar de não demonstrar. Seus olhos preciosos estavam em jogo. Ele os abriu lentamente. Demorou um pouco a se acostumar com a claridade. Tsunade pegou uma pena e disse para o rapaz:

- Olhe para o meu nariz.

Ela aproximou a pena do rosto de Sasuke e a moveu de um lado para o outro.

-Consegue ver?

- Sim

- E agora?

-Sim.

A hokage pegou um pergaminho com letras de diferentes tamanhos e levantou um pouco afastado de Sasuke.

- Consegue ler essas letras?

-Uhum

- E essas menores? – disse agora com o pergaminho perto de Sasuke.

- Uhum.

- As cores estão normais?

Sasuke olhou para o casal de amigos a sua frente. Eles eram as ciosas mais coloridas dentro da sua casa e pareciam iguais a antes.

-Sim.

- Parece que sua visão está preservada.

Sakura e Naruto soltaram o ar preso há duas horas nos pulmões.

- Agora ative seu sharingan.

Hinata é quem tremia agora.

Sasuke aumentou seu fluxo de chakra em direção aos olhos e sentiu ele fluir lentamente, enquanto sua pupila se tornava vermelho sangue. O primeiro símbolo em forma de vírgula surgiu, depois outro, e outro. De repente eles se fundiram e formaram como uma estrela, e por final, um caleidoscópio. Dessa vez sasuke não conteve suas emoções e sorriu de lado. Ele sentiu falta dessa sensação, desse poder. Todos sorriram junto com ele. Estavam aliviados.

Hinata não conseguiu se conter mais e desabou no chão. Ela estava exausta, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente. Esse controle fino do chakra e dos movimentos eram muito cansativos. Naruto pegou a jovem no colo e ela virou um tomate de tanta vergonha.

-Eu ainda posso andar Naruto-kun!

-Você já fez muito por hoje Hinata-chan! Obrigado! – o loiro disse sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Hinata, que já não estava muito bem, depois de receber o beijo apagou nos braços do rapaz.

-Naruto baka! Você vai acabar matando a Hinata! – Sakura disse tentando disfarçar seus ciúmes.

-Naruto, deite a Hinata no sofá que eu vou ajudá-la a recuperar um pouco de sua energia. – a hokage falou agora mais calma.

Ele a colocou com cuidado no sofá e Tsunade usou seu jutso curativo na Hyuuga.

-E aí, teme, quer testar seu sharingan? – Naruto desafiou Sasuke, que não recusou. Ele respondeu com um sorriso e foram para o porão, onde costumavam treinar.

Sakura gritava para os dois tomarem cuidado e que seria perigoso, mas eles não a ouviam. Por fim ela desistiu e decidiu ficar com sua mestra. Esta olhava preocupada para a jovem deitada no sofá.

-O que foi Tsunade-sama, Hinata se machucou?

-Não. Eu estava pensando porque Sasuke tem tanta raiva de Hinata. Eles mal se conhecem, mas sempre que se encontram Sasuke a trata dessa forma. E Hinata ao contrário está sempre tentando ajudar o rapaz, ela até enfrentou seu clã para que Sasuke pudesse vir pra casa, porque aqueles bastardos queriam que ele apodrecesse na masmorra. Se não fosse tão óbvia sua paixão pelo tonto do Naruto eu acharia que ela tem uma queda pelo Uchiha.

- Eu acho que é exatamente por isso.

A hokage olhou a sua aprendiza interrogativa.

- Hinata sabe o quanto Sasuke é importante pro Naruto e faz de tudo para ajudá-lo, pois se Sasuke estiver bem Naruto ficará feliz. – Sakura falou um pouco melancólica. – Hinata é mesmo uma ótima pessoa, eu acho que ela merece um cara como o Naruto.

Tsunade deu um peteleco na testa de Sakura. Esta se virou com raiva para sua sensei.

- Você também merece Sakura. – ela disse serena.

Sua linda cena foi brutalmente interrompida por um enorme estrondo seguido de um tremor que vinha debaixo baixo de seus pés. Elas se olharam com a mesma expressão de irritação.

-Esses moleques! Sakura vá ver qual é o prejuízo!

- Mas Tsunade-sama, eles nunca me ouvem!

- Diga que se algum deles precisar ir para o hospital vão acidentalmente fazer uma amputação do quinto membro, por engano.

Sakura sorriu maldosamente com o poder que tinha nas mãos e foi correndo para o porão.

Hinata acordou e olhou confusa pela sala, até localizar Tsunade sentada numa poltrona.

- Ah, você já acordou? Está se sentindo bem? – a hokage perguntou a Hyuuga ainda tonta no sofá.

- Sim, obrigada.

-Hinata, muito obrigada por isso. Se não fosse você eu teria levado pelo menos um dia inteiro e o risco seria muito maior.

A jovem corou e desviou seu olhar da mulher mais velha.

-Está tudo bem, Hokage-sama. Eu só cumpri meu dever.

-Não Hinata, você sabe que não foi só isso.

Hinata a olhou confusa.

-Vá para casa e descanse. Amanhã vá me ver às 5h da tarde.

-Sim. Até amanhã, então.

-Até amanhã.

Sakura chegou à sala puxando Naruto pela orelha.

-Ai, ai, ai, Sakura-chaaaaann.

-Vamos embora, deixa o Sasuke descansar.

A hokage chegou exausta em seu escritório.

"Acho que estou mesmo ficando velha. Esses meninos me cansam."

Ela pegou um copo, encheu de água e bebeu de uma vez.

"Droga, como eu queria que fosse sake."

Suspirou

No dia seguinte Hinata vai ao escritório de Tsunade como ela havia mandado.

- Olá hokage-sama.

- Oi Hinata! Venha, sente-se. – a hokage apontou para uma cadeira um frente a sua mesa.

- Como você sabe Neji acabou de ser promovido a capitão de um esquadrão da ANBU. Por isso não vai mais poder fazer a guarda noturna do composto Uchiha. E você por outro lado não pode sair da vila a pedido de seu pai, para se concentrar em assuntos do clã. Seu trabalho na pesquisa médica está excelente, mas não posso deixar que uma jounin tão valiosa trabalhe apenas no hospital enquanto tenho que deslocar outros jounins de suas missões para tomarem conta do composto Uchiha.

Hinata não estava gostando de onde esta conversa estava indo.

-Por isso, a partir de hoje você vai guardar o composto Uchiha. Cobrirá o plantão noturno em dias alternados, e irá ao hospital somente quando não estiver de guarda.

Hinata demorou a associar as palavras. Ela ficaria de guarda no composto Uchiha, na casa de Sasuke para ser mais precisa, na companhia de uma pessoa que a odeia.

-Entendido Hinata?

A jovem ainda estava tentando aceitar.

- Hinata!

-Sim!

- Está dispensada!

- Sim... – e saiu derrotada do escritório.

"Merda!" Era só o que conseguia pensar. "Pelo menos ele estará dormindo a maior parte do tempo." Foi seu único consolo.


	2. Os segredos de Neji

O Destino, os Segredos e as Lembranças Perdidas

Capítulo II: Os segredos de Neji

Como se tudo conspirasse para que o dia de Hinata passasse de ruim para péssimo, as coisas não paravam de dar errado para a jovem. O dia amanheceu com o céu coberto por densas nuvens que ameaçavam despencar a qualquer momento. O vento gelado cortava a sua pele que se arrepiava pelo frio e pelas lembranças que ele trazia. Foi numa manhã exatamente assim, nessa mesma época do ano, quando a mulher mais cativante e carinhosa que conhecera a deixou. Hyuuga Akemi, sua mãe que morreu pouco depois de dar a luz a sua irmã mais nova.

Hinata nem pode se deixar viajar pelas lembranças de sua querida mãe, pois foi chamada por um de seus empregados a pedido de sua avó para ir á sua sala. Ela suspirou fundo e foi ao encontro da mulher. Seu pai morreu na guerra protegendo sua família, e agora era sua avó, mãe de Hiashi, quem liderava o clã. Hinata só se tornaria a líder quando completasse 21 anos. Até lá tinha que obedecer aquela mulher que perceptivelmente tinha um favoritismo em relação à Hanabi. Sua avó criticava tudo o que ela fazia, desde o modo de falar e vestir até as técnicas de combate. Enquanto Hiashi cedia à doçura da filha mais velha e reconhecia sua óbvia evolução como ninja a aceitando como a herdeira de seu título, sua avó nunca deixou de olhá-la como se fosse um peso que tinha que carregar. Às vezes Hinata se pegava sentindo raiva de seu pai por tê-la deixado nessa situação. Seria tão mais fácil se ele estivesse ali para apoiá-la!

- Hinata querida, estou sabendo que tem um novo trabalho aqui na vila. – a mulher mais velha falou com um fingido carinho.

- Sim, farei a guarda do clã Uchiha.

- Hum! Aquela mulher perdeu o juízo! – disse se referindo a hokage – Eu já tinha avisado que não era para ela tomar seu tempo por causa da sua preparação. Será que ela não entende o trabalho que dá educá-la? E porque ela pensou que você estaria apta a vigiar aquele Uchiha? Vá até o escritório daquela mulher e diga que não pode aceitar esse trabalho. Na verdade você deveria ter feito isso desde o início!

Hinata pensava em quantos insultos sua avó conseguia dizer de uma vez só...

- Me desculpe Arata-sama, (toda vez que Hinata pronunciava seu nome não podia deixar de pensar em como era irônico) mas eu já conversei a respeito com a Hokage-sama e ela foi intransigente enquanto a isso. Ela disse que eu ainda respondo a ela e que não poderia abrir mão da minha força de trabalho. E, além disso, eu acredito que dou conta das duas coisas. Por favor, não se preocupe.

A mais jovem fez uma pequena reverência e se virou para deixar a sala.

- Eu ainda não terminei. – Arata disse ríspida.

Hinata se virou novamente para a avó.

- Ainda não estou convencida de sua aptidão para liderar este clã, então decidi que daqui a um mês você e Hanabi terão um duelo para testar suas habilidades. Ele será assistido por toda a família principal será uma ótima oportunidade para você mostrar sua verdadeira força.

Hinata fechou as mãos com força, suas unhas machucavam a palma. Respirou fundo contendo todas as palavras de ódio que queriam fugir de seu peito para simplesmente sussurrar:

- Sim, Arata-sama.

E finalmente deixou a sala.

Hinata correu o máximo que pode em direção ao campo de treinamento para se encontrar com seus companheiros de time. Um treino com os seus amigos acalmaria a ansiedade em seu coração. Mas só quando já estava lá se lembrou que Shino e Kiba estavam em uma missão fora da vila.

-MAS QUE MERDA! – A jovem gritou tão alto que machucou sua garganta.

Então as lágrimas começaram a descer sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. Ela descontou toda sua raiva nas árvores que estavam a sua volta.

- Porque você está chorando sua idiota? Aquela monstra não merece suas lágrimas! – A Hyuuga dizia em voz alta para si mesma.

- Já será humilhante ter que lutar com minha irmã mais nova, e o pior é que eu posso perder... Haaaaa! – outra árvore espancada. Então ela se lembrou do que seus amigos fariam nessa situação para animá-la: zombar.

- Eu me admiro como meu pai ainda tinha coração, filho da senhora "sangue bombeado pelo estômago". Aquela mulher só pode ser uma mutação da natureza. Com certeza, a forma mais evoluída de um Hyuuga! Olhos grandes, língua afiada e um buraco no peito. Será que se ela tiver uma indigestão seu fluxo sanguíneo pára? Acho que vou fazer um daqueles assados de lagartixa que o Kiba dá pro Akamaru comer, quem sabe não me livro dela logo...

Suas mãos doíam muito e o sangue já pingava o chão. Hinata se jogou no chão e começou a rir forçado, que misturado com o choro a fazia engasgar.

- Meu Deus, me dê sanidade! Se bem que eu acho que já é tarde.

Seu coração finalmente desacelerou e ela dormiu ali mesmo.

OooO

Hinata abriu os olhos ao sentir seu corpo gelar. Era chuva. Ótimo. E também já era noite. Maravilha. O primeiro dia no seu querido trabalho e já chegaria atrasada. Ela se levantou e mesmo cheia de dores correu até o clã Uchiha.

Ela passou por dois ANBUS que a cumprimentaram, e então entrou pelo portal do grande composto e foi em direção à casa de Sasuke. Quando chegou foi recebida por Shikamaru. Ele a sacou de cima a baixo espantado, e só então ela percebeu o seu estado. Tinha terra e lama por todo o corpo e sua roupa estava encharcada.

- Você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou com uma expressão duvidosa colocando as mãos no bolso.

Hinata corou e respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- É que eu vim direto do campo de treinamento...

- Ah. Se quiser eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem Sikamaru-kun, eu já me atrasei bastante. Pode ir. Muito obrigada.

- Então tá. Toma.

Shikamaru esticou os braços até o de Hinata e colocou uma coisa gosmenta em sua mão.

- Katsuyu. Caso precise de ajuda. – ele disse.

- Ah! – a jovem disse surpresa olhando para a pequena lesma azul e branca em sua mão.

- Você não vai entrar? – Shikamaru perguntou já que ela continuava parada em frente à porta e não parecia que se moveria tão cedo.

- Eu prefiro fazer a guarda aqui de fora mesmo. – ela soltou uma risada sem graça.

O rapaz respirou fundo. Porque as pessoas tinham que ser tão problemáticas?

- Hinata, essa é uma guarda de curta distância, que quer dizer "de perto", você sabe. Você tem que no mínimo ficar lá dentro. – ele disse com o máximo de paciência que conseguiu reunir.

- M-mas eu tenho o Byakkugan e... – a voz da Hyuuga murchou quando ela percebeu que a expressão do rapaz a sua frente estava se tornando impaciente.

- Tá! Já vou entrar. – ela desistiu e foi marchando para a forca enquanto Shikamaru ia embora.

"Que ele esteja dormindo! Que ele esteja dormindo!" Hinata pedia mentalmente aos céus enquanto entrava na casa. Ela avistou de cara o rapaz a quem se referia em sua prece sentado no sofá de pernas cruzadas lendo um pergaminho. "Droga!"

Quando Sasuke a viu sua face se contorceu.

- Eu disse a Tsunade que não queria você na guarda. – ele disse seco, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

- É. Parece que ela não escutou nenhum de nós. – Hinata disse num tom demasiado seco para ela. Mas como podia se culpar? Com certeza não estava de bom humor hoje.

Sasuke apertou os olhos enquanto continuava a encarar.

- Por acaso os Hyuuga estão passando por alguma dificuldade ou você gosta de andar por aí como uma mendiga? Você já não agrada aos olhos normalmente, mas poderia pelo menos se arrumar para ir trabalhar. É desrespeitoso entrar desse jeito na casa de alguém.

Hinata corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar para o chão.

- É que e-eu estava treinando e-e então percebi que estava atrasada e...

O rapaz bufou alto.

- Só não entre no meu caminho, Hyuuga.

- Eu não vou. – ela disse tentando sorrir educada.

- Você só tem acesso ao primeiro andar. Eu vou para a biblioteca e você fica aqui.

Hinata só sorriu educadamente de novo e o rapaz subiu as escadas. "Essa será uma noite longa." Ela pensou.

E foi. Aquela casa grande e silenciosa a causava arrepios. Era bem menor que a sua luxuosa mansão, mas era bem espaçosa e tradicional. Não pode deixar de pensar inúmeras vezes sobre as pessoas que antes moraram ali. Na verdade era meio assustador estar em um lugar onde todos os antigos moradores estavam mortos. Por mais que Naruto e seus amigos se esforçaram em deixar o local habitável novamente aquele clima fúnebre sinistro insistia em não desaparecer. A casa estava tão quieta que Hinata frequentemente usava seu Byakuugan para ver se Sasuke realmente estava lá. Ela aproveitou para investigar o composto e memorizou cada rua e casa.

Já eram 6h da manhã e Sasuke não dormiu nem um minuto. "Ótimo! Ele não dorme a noite! Que sorte."

Logo ouviu uma batida na porta e era Lee chegando para trocar de turno.

-Bom dia Hinata-chan! Como a senhorita está? Passou bem o seu turno? O dia está esplêndido, não é mesmo?

Hinata estava ficando tonta com tanta falação depois de uma noite inteira acordada e em silêncio. Seus ouvidos estavam doendo então ela teve que dizer algo para que o rapaz diante de si se calasse por alguns instantes.

- Bom dia Lee-kun. Eu passei bem a noite sim. Só é muito difícil lidar com alguém como Sasuke-san.

O rapaz arqueou as suas enormes sobrancelhas em confusão.

-Hinata-chan, eu não acho difícil lidar com Sasuke-kun. Na verdade ele era bem pouco educado no começo, e as vezes até agressivo. Mas agora, apesar de não gostar muito de conversar sobre a juventude, ele me trata de forma respeitosa e até compartilhamos as refeições. Nós temos treinos muito produtivos juntos e eu considero a presença de Sasuke-kun agradável.

O jeito de falar de Lee divertia Hinata, mas o que ele disse não fazia sentido para ela. "Presença", "agradável" e "Sasuke" na mesma frase? Ainda confusa ela se despediu do amigo.

- Ei Hinata-chan! A Hokage-sama pediu para ir direto deixar seu relatório no escritório dela. Até mais!

OooO

- Olá Hokage-sama. Vim Deixar meu relatório.

- Como foi Hinata? Sasuke se comportou bem? – a mulher disse brincalhona.

- Sim. Ele ficou na biblioteca a noite toda.

- É. Ele dorme lá a maior parte das vezes.

- Na verdade ele não dormiu a noite toda.

- Hum. Estranho.

A mulher pegou o papel que estava na mão da mais nova e começou a ler. De repente surgiu uma cara de desgosto. Tsunade massageou suas têmporas e respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Hinata, você é uma jounin. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que é uma guarda de curta distância, vulgo ESCOLTA. Você deve ficar no mesmo cômodo que Sasuke. Exceto pelo banheiro, é claro. Se bem que algumas guardas já tentaram entrar com ele... Mas bem, por mim não existiria a necessidade de toda essa proteção, mas os velhos irri... quer dizer, os líderes de clãs e conselheiros exigem que seja dessa forma e os relatórios são examinados por eles. Então trate de ficar coladinha no Uchiha ou então vou cancelar a sua pesquisa no hospital.

A cara de decepção da jovem foi no mínimo engraçada. É como se tivessem tirado um doce de uma criança, jogado no chão, pisado em cima e falado que nunca mais comeria um doce.

- Estamos entendidas?

- Hinata! – ela gritou.

- Sim, Tsu-na-de-sa-ma. – ainda falou como a criança sem doce.

OooO

Quando Hinata finalmente chegou em casa se encontrou com a avó que estava saindo. A mulher olhou horrorizada para a neta.

- Hinata! Porque está nesse estado deplorável? O que vão dizer do nosso clã se a virem dessa forma? Que estamos passando por necessidades?

Arata saiu resmungando coisas sobre "Hiashi deveria ter sido mais duro com essa menina" e "Hanabi nunca faria isso".

OooO

Naquele dia mais tarde foi para o hospital. Lá Hinata ficava algumas horas fazendo pesquisas sobre como poderia usar os pontos e canais de chakra para tratar doenças. Foi uma idéia sua iniciar a pesquisa a partir de alguns documentos médicos antigos de seu clã. Ela mapeava os sistemas de chakra e os relacionava com o funcionamento dos órgãos. Tsunade ficou muito empolgada com a pesquisa e disponibilizou alguns ninjas médicos para acompanhá-la.

Quando saia do hospital avistou Tenten indo ao seu encontro como um furacão. A pele sempre dourada de sua amiga estava pálida e as bochechas vermelhas. Hinata ficou preocupada e correu para alcançá-la mais rápido. Quando se aproximaram Tenten abraçou Hinata ela pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool exalando por todos os poros da amiga, que começou a chorar e falar embolado entre soluços.

- Ele. Hip. Não. Hip. Podia fazer. Hip. Ixo. Hip. Comiiigoooo.

- Quem, Tenten-san? Fazer o que?

- O INFELIX DO SEUPRIMO! Hip.

Hinata abriu bem os olhos em choque.

- Neji-nii-san?

- ÉÉÉÉ! – Tenten gritou tão alto que todos em volta pararam para olhar.

- Ele exxtá me trainu! Hip. – a mais velha disse ainda soluçando e fungando.

- O que? Te traindo? – Hinata falava sussurrando tentando acalmar a amiga. – Mas... eu nem sabia que vocês estavam namorando... – ela disse confusa.

- É que... nóxx não estamox... que dizeeee... maix ou menuxxx.

- Hum... – Hinata achou melhor parar de falar e só abraçou a amiga e a levou para casa.

Quando chegaram a Hyuuga a sentou em uma mesa na cozinha e preparou um chá. Quando ela estava mais calma Hinata voltou a falar.

-Agora me conte essa história.

- Há algumax semanax o IDIOTA do Neji está maix ocupado e misterioso que o normal. Eu achei que fosse por causa da promoção, max hoje eu fui à sua casa no seu horário de folga e ele não estava. Então eu aproveitei para mexer nas coisas dele.

- Tenten! – a mais nova repreendeu a amiga.

- Eu tinha tooodo o direito poque ele não respondia nuuunca as minhas perguntax! Eu peguei uma calça que estava pra lavar (Hinata olhava cada vez mais assustada para a amiga...) e vi um papelzinho no bolso. Então eu li. ("Claro, era a coisa certa a fazer", pensava Hinata irônica). E dizia "hoje a fexxtinha é maix cedo, não se atrase". COM LETRA DE MULHER! – Tenten voltou a chorar e soluçar.

- Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, Hinata! Eu pensei que ele me amava! Como sou estúpida! Mas ele nunca disse mesmo que queria algo sério comigo! Ele xó queria XEXO! XEXO!

Hinata não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Ela não era nenhuma santinha ou algo do tipo, mas Neji era como um irmão, e ninguém precisa saber que o irmão faz sexo!

- Tenten-san, se acalme. Você está bêbada, vá dormir que amanhã você estará melhor.

- EU NÃO EXXXTOU BÊBEDAAA! Só tomei (tentou fazer o gesto de 1 com as mãos mais acabou se enrolando) sakê.

- Tudo bem, amiga, vamos pra cama.

- Hinata! Você me promete um cooisa? É muito importante pra, mim.

- Prometo. O que é?

- Você vai me ajudar a dexxcrobrir quem é a VAGABUNDA?

- Vou sim, Tenten-san. – disse a levando para o quarto.

- Depois eu vou arrancaaa a cabeeeça dela e enfiar no péee! Kkkkkk – Tenten riu de um jeito tão sinistro que Hinata ficou arrepiada.

- Tá bom, Tenten-chan.

- Hnata-xan... – Tenten voltou a chorar. – Você é uma ótima amiga, sabia? Muito obrigada, tá? Eu te amo, Hinata-xan. Te amo!

OooO

Já eram onze horas da noite quando Tenten finalmente adormeceu e Hinata foi para sua própria casa. No caminho ela pensou que apesar de achar que a maior parte do que a amiga disse era fantasia da sua cabeça, ela também tinha reparado que Neji estava ocupado demais. Na verdade fazia duas semanas que ela não o via e tinha a sensação que ele estava a evitando. Hinata resolveu ir direto para a casa do primo, esperando que ele ainda não tivesse saído para trabalhar. O rapaz não estava em casa e Hinata deduziu que ele deveria voltar logo para se trocar antes do trabalho, já que ele tem que chegar meia noite na sede da ANBU. Então resolveu esperar, forçou "levemente" a janela para entrar e sentou no seu sofá.

"Neji-nii-san está mesmo estranho, mas será que ele está mesmo saído com outra pessoa? Algo me diz que não é só isso." A Hyuuga pensou preocupada, mas por mais que tentasse manter seus olhos abertos não conseguia...

Hinata acordou com o incômodo da luz do sol sobre ela. "Merda, porque as malditas cortinas não estão fechadas?" Mas ao se levantar para fechar as cortinas percebeu que elas não estavam onde deveriam estar, e só depois de alguns segundos se lembrou que havia dormido no sofá de Neji.

"Merda! Merda! Merda"

Ela arrumou rápido os cabelos e os olhos para ir para casa quando percebeu que tinha um pequeno bilhete com seu nome na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

"Olá, Hinata-sama. Eu cheguei atrasado ontem para ir trabalhar e não poderia conversar, por isso achei melhor não te acordar. Quando tiver tempo eu te procuro. Neji"

"Merda! Porque ele não me acordou? Ele sabia que não seria bom se eu não voltasse para casa! Ele não queria era falar comigo!"

Hinata foi correndo para casa e desacelerou quando avistou a porta.

"Por favor, não tenha ninguém em casa! Por favor!"

- Bom dia Hinata. Dormiu fora de casa hoje? – Hanabi falou em um falssíssimo tom inocente e um sorriso sacana.

-É Hinata, ainda bem que meu querido Hiashi não está aqui para ver isso. Ele ficaria muito decepcionado ao ver sua filha voltando para casa só pela manhã toda amarrotada. Tsk, tsk, tsk. – a avó passou por ela balançando a cabeça em negação resmungando "este é o futuro de nosso clã..."

OooO

No escritório da hokage uma figura de capuz negro e máscara em forma de galo fez uma pequena reverência a loira.

- Neji, como estão as investigações?

- Estão avançando bem. – o rapaz disse removendo a máscara. – Já refizemos o mapa antigo das propriedades do clã Uchiha. Também já descobrimos as contas com o dinheiro de sangue. Agora falta reconhecer todos os envolvidos. Temos informações de que os Yamanaka participaram.

- Isso explicaria muita coisa.

- O que, Hokage-sama?

- Não, nada.

-Tem algo que eu não saiba sobre essa investigação? Não seria melhor que como líder eu estivesse a par de tudo?

- Neji! Não se esqueça que está falando com a Hokage. Esses moleques! Eu deixei você liderar com a sua promessa de que não iria se envolver pessoalmente.

- Perdão Hokage-sama.

-Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Pode ir.

- Sim. - E desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.


End file.
